The Secret
by dragon-star18
Summary: AU Sesshomaru's wife has just died leaving him to take care of his daughter Rin alone. Kagome has been taking care of her until she was fired but now he needs her help again.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inu-Yasha.  
  
Some info on the characters  
  
Naraku is Kagome's Brother and Kikyo is married to Shessomaru with a daughter named Rin. Ages: Kagome-22 Sesshomaru-29 Naraku-28 Kikyo-25 Rin-3 Inu-Yasha-25  
  
The Secret  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kagome is talking to her best friend Sango.  
  
"I don't know what to do now with Rin gone. I mean I am so use to taking care of her that it seems so weird to not have her with me every day. I've taken care of her since she was a week old"  
  
"I know sweaty but don't dwell on it you stile have your sewing and things but now you will have more time to do it."  
  
"I can't think of anything but her. I am worried about her. It must like she has lost both her mother and me in one swoop. We were the only constant people in her life and we are both gone. She must miss us."  
  
"Miss you at least. You were the one that Rin spent most of her day with for almost the past 4 years. Sesshomaru Star must be either really stupid or stonehearted to take you away from Rin."  
  
"I heard Rin got enrolled in Keeda's Daycare Center"  
  
"It is a great center she must be happy there."  
  
"I hope so Sango" Kagome let out a deep sigh, "I really hope so.  
  
Sesshomaru stormed into the building. He was late again. Rin hadn't wanted him to leave and it took him a long time to get her to let go of him. He was finally here. He got to his office when his secretary came in.  
  
"Sir the meeting for the merger had started a half an hour ago."  
  
"Damn," Sesshomaru almost ran to the conference meeting. "So how far are we?"  
  
"Good to finally see you Mr. Star for a moment there I thought that we came all this way for nothing. After your sudden death of your wife we had to reschedule to this time," said the CEO of Tets. , one of the largest corporations in Japan.  
  
Right when he finished talking Sesshomaru's secretary came in.  
  
"Sir you have a call on line one it seems important."  
  
Sesshomaru picks up the phone." Yes"  
  
"This is Keeda your daughter will not stop crying I am sorry but we can not have her at this day care if she is acting like that."  
  
"I'll be there in a few minutes."  
  
He turns back to the CEO.  
  
"I have to leave."  
  
"I gave you three mouths to be with your daughter after your wife's death if you can't find a way to be here from a week from now I will take my business else where."  
  
"Fine"  
  
Sesshomaru didn't know what to do so regretfully call his half brother Inu- Yasha.  
  
"Inu-Yasha you know that if this wasn't important I wouldn't be calling but I need someone's help and you are the only other person that cares for Rin that will help"  
  
"I'll be right there."  
  
Inu-Yasha came over to see what was going on this was the first time Sesshomaru had called him because he wanted to usually it was because Rin wanted to see him.  
  
"So what is going on isn't Rin at her Daycare?"  
  
"She was expelled. She wouldn't stop crying. What am I going to do if this continues my business will go down because I missed out in merging with Tets"  
  
"Well have you considering Kago........"  
  
"NO don't say that name in here. I don't want......"  
  
"It is not always about you. Look Sesshomaru I understand that you hate Naraku Higurashi."  
  
"I warned you about speaking his name."  
  
Inu-Yasha dodged Sesshomaru, "But his sister had no part in what he did, she didn't even know until after the car accident that he and Kikyo had been involved in an affair for several months before it happened. And although you lost your wife Kagome didn't come out of the whole mess unscathed. She lost her brother or as good as lost him. He will never come out of the coma. Anyways Kagome and Rin adored each other. I saw them won't you consider rehiring Kagome."  
  
A crying scream came from upstairs so Sesshomaru didn't have to answer the question.  
  
"She is awake."  
  
They went upstairs. In Rin's room you see Rin in her crib. She is small for her age and is still able to fit in her crib. After her mom died she went back to her crib and would not sleep in anything else.  
  
"Poor thing." Inu-Yasha said looking down at Rin. Rin's face was scarlet for all the crying her eyes were close tight screaming at the top of her lungs.  
  
"You have to hire back Kagome." Rin stopped crying for a second when she heard Kagome's name.  
  
"No" Rin started to cry even harder.  
  
Sesshomaru looked over to Inu-Yasha "just leave."  
  
"Ok but remember there is a solution to your problem and you know it."  
  
Kagome was wrapping up some of her stuff. She had decided that she had to get out of here. So she was going to move back in with her mom until she found another place to life. Her cat Byo (how do you spell the cat's name) prowled around the house looking for a new place to sleep. There was a knock at the door. Kagome got up opened it and saw Sesshomaru Star standing there. She couldn't believe it. It was like she was looking at a god. Beautiful silver hair piecing gold eyes and a body that look like it was pure steel.  
  
"What can I do for you are you lost?"  
  
"No well not in the way you mean."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I want to talk to you. It is about Rin," he looked around at the boxes "are you moving?"  
  
"Yes back home."  
  
"You've made your plans?"  
  
"Yes everything is settled. It is late so what do you want?"  
  
"It doesn't mater not now."  
  
"Wait you at east owe me some explanation"  
  
"You aren't going to be here so what I was going to ask doesn't matter anymore." He turns to leave.  
  
"Wait it was something about Rin right? If there is anything I can do then please tell me." Kagome could tell something was wrong "Please tell me what is wrong?"  
  
"Rin is miserable. Inu-Yasha had this idea of giving you your old job back but since you already have other plans I will have to find some one else no big deal."  
  
Sesshomaru turned and walked back to his car what was he going to do now he told Kagome that he would find someone else but there wasn't anyone else.  
  
He was about to get in his car when he heard "Mr. Star wait." He turned to see Kagome run to him. 


	2. chapter 2

I want to apologize to anyone that read this story. I had a few other chapters written but then my computer crashed and I lost everything. After that I forgot what I wrote and lost focus. School work is backing up, and my siblings are leaving so it has been a little hectic so it hasn't helped be to start writing again. But now I seem not to go to sleep that easily so I might as well write. Hopefully I can start writing something good too. I am really sorry again about not writing on this fic for a while.

Disclamer: I do not own anything remotely close to the subject of Inu-Yasha

**Last time:**

Sesshomaru turned and walked back to his car what was he going to do now he told Kagome that he would find someone else but there wasn't anyone else.

He was about to get in his car when he heard "Mr. Star wait." He turned to see Kagome run to him.

**This time:**

Sesshomaru turned to face Kagome. "What is it that you want Higurashi?"

"Look I need to talk to you. Rin was my life and if there is any chance that she can be part of it again I am willing to take it." Kagome said with tears in her eyes.

"What about you moving?" Sesshomaru stated calmly although inside he was seething at the idea that this was Naraku's sister and he needed her help.

"Well, I could stop the move and the Rin can come and it will be like it always was." Kagome was now getting hopeful that she would have Rin back.

"That is unacceptable I leave in the morning at 5 and do not come home until late. That is not a schedule I want my daughter to go through, either you come live with us as a live in nanny or there is no deal."

'I will have to live with the man now. He seems so cold and unfeeling, but if that means that I can live with Rin then so be it' Kagome thought. "Alright I will come with you"

"Good then pack a bag and hurry up. Inu-Yasha is watching Rin and I want to get home as quick as possible."

"What I am leaving NOW but I don't have all my packing done and the movers come in two days."

"Rin needs you now so you are going now"

Kagome couldn't argue with that so she went inside and started to pack the essentials that she would need for stay until the rest of her stuff was delivered. Although she was ready within twenty minutes she sat on her bed for an extra ten just to make Sesshomaru wait. When she got out to the car Sesshomaru just looked at her once and got in the car. The ride over to the house was very quiet and very tense. Kagome was afraid to talk because if she did Sesshomaru might not let her stay with Rin. They finally arrive at the house which was as big as a mansion. When they entered they meet Inu-Yasha.

"Hey there Kagome it is good that by half wit brother finally came to his senses and brought you back. Rin has been miserable."

"That is enough Inu-Yasha leave we can handle it from here." Sesshomaru stated glaring at his brother with one of his coldest stare he had. Inu-Yasha left very quickly after that. Sesshomaru lead Kagome up stairs to where she would be living. When they reach her door. Rin stated to cry. Sesshomaru turned to go to Rin but was stopped with a small hand on his arm.

"I go to her that is my job right. You go get some sleep it looks like you could use some."

"But I still have to show you the lay out of the house."

"I can find out tomorrow go rest." Kagome said over her shoulder as she walked to Rin room. Sesshomaru turned to go to his room he looked back and Kagome was already gone. Sesshomaru huffed and entered his room.

Kagome went into Rin's room. She looked at the bed but Rin wasn't there she was in the crib that Kagome had had at her house for Rin to take naps in. Rin was small for her age so she could still sleep easily in the crib. The sides were up on the crib and Rin's little hands were clutching the railing so hard her hands were white; her head was thrown back as she cried out her pain. All Kagome wanted to do was run over and pick her up, but she knew it would startle Rin. So she walked over to the side of the crib, and started to sing Rin's favorite song.

Rin's crying subsided till she only stifled. Rin looked up at the half crying Kagome with amazement.

"'Gome?"

"Yes sweaty it is me I am here for you" Kagome lifted Rin up and hugged her. Rin hugged back so happy to finally have her 'Gome back. Rin fell in to the best sleep she had since the day Kagome was taken away from her.

I would like to thank:

corrupted-miko

Sarcasm Girl8

YoukaiTenshi

storywriter10791

For reviewing and telling me that I should write more.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for those that are or have ever read this story. I was still in high school when I first started this story. So I easily got bored writing it. But then I got an alert yesterday saying it was still being read on line which got me thinking about the story. So I have decided to stop writing on this one and rewrite it all. It will be under the title of Secret. The reason being is that as I was reading over the story I realized that the spell was bad and it would be better just to start over. I will post the first chapter up with this so anyone can read the new story and see if it is good enough to continue.


End file.
